Remy's Origins
by Peace215
Summary: PAUSED A story told about Remy in the Evolution timeline. Old enemies come into play, why he dispises JeanLuc so much and even why he was abandoned. It's not all that simple. Romance will come later! Full summary inside.
1. A death

Disclaimer: I wished it was mine but as you can see on the bottom label it says: Owned by Stan Lee, not me.  
  
AN: This story is going to go along with the Evolution time line. It will have old villains and some new ones that will really put Remy into a state of confusion. It'll start the night of him coming to the thieves to the time he wanted to blow Rogue up, and it will even progress to the end of Cajun spice and beyond. This will be my most in depth story, and longest. No worries, it's not first person but it'll add some of Remy's thoughts. Now that you read all the fine details....on with the show!  
  
**CHAPTER 1**  
  
The night was dark and cool, and the stars and moon were the only source of light. The streets in the New Orleans city were bare and deserted, not normal for any big city, but that night was not something of a normal night. In the darkness heavy breathing could be heard and the stampeding of feet as the figures came into the light of the moon. A woman with dark brown hair, pulled back into a low ponytail and covered by a dark cloak, ran through the streets desperately. Her deep brown eyes looked glossy as she ran trying to get away.  
  
Her breathing and the sound of her clamping footsteps were hard on the pavement of the sidewalk. And in her arms was a small bundle wrapped in a brown cloth. It didn't move but the swaying of the woman's body, revealed the face of a newborn baby as the piece of cloth fell open. His eyes opened for a brief second, showing a pair of red on black eyes, and then just as quickly as they opened, they closed in silence. The woman continued to run her best through the maze of streets in the french quarter of New Orleans, but the look on her face showed fatigue. She was being chased.  
  
A man all in black from head to toe was chasing the woman in the stillness of the night. He was on her tail, and after a few failed attempts of trying to catch her whipping cloth he shouted out to her:  
  
"You can't run forever! I want that child and no body will stop me from getting what belongs to me!" He was still chasing her and he looked a little worse for wear but he held up strongly. He was of a grand built, tall and muscular and his brain power was of a higher standing than most. The woman didn't turn around to him out of fear he'd soon catch up with her; she continued to run.  
  
"You...are not his... father! You want him for the power he's supposed to acquire through his years of his life. He's good not evil! I won't....give him to you, leave us alone!" She shouted her response. Her breathing was raspy and labored from the bundle she held. The man laughed in his own turn, making chills run down her body from fear. The laugh was loud and hollow of emotions and that was what scared the woman the most.  
  
The woman with the baby tight in her arms ran down a dimly lit street. The stores on the streets and the homes above or to the sides of them were dusty and old looking. One or two buildings she passed looked as if they would fall down from the slightest breath out of her lungs, but her mind did not wander too long. She saw an opening, an alleyway to her freedom and to lose the deranged man forever. She turned at the last second down the alley to be plunged into darkness only lightened up by the moon and it's companions. She let up on her running a little but picked it back up when the dreaded footsteps of the man were following right behind her. She panicked and raced forward.  
  
Down the alley away from the woman and the man following her, was another man who was finishing up a mugging. He wiped his hands on a rag from his back pocket for they were wet with sweat. His long light brown hair was pulled back into a long ponytail with one piece of short hair that hung in his face loosely. He was wearing a light grey long sleeved shirt and his pants were black and tight to make him able to move freely. His head shot up from looking down at the victim to his wraith and to the direction of the panting and running of the two in coming people. He slid quietly and wordlessly into the shadows of a nearby nook in the wall to wait for their arrival.  
  
Two seconds after he slid into the darkness that surrounded himself now, the woman ran frantically by clutching at the baby in between her arms. The man followed her pursuit and ran by too. More shouting was heard down the alleyway:  
  
"He belongs to me!" The man bellowed to the woman only a few feet in front of him. She darted her eyes around in the alleyway looking for an escape, any escape as she ran with all her might.  
  
"No he doesn't! He's my son not a devil to bring about anything! He has no powers now!" She screamed back, her voice displaying more courage than she felt. Her legs were becoming weak now as she reduced in speed slightly. The man sped up.  
  
"He has more power than the whole race combined and he will be mine!" He quickened his stride, like a cat trying to land it's next meal. The woman reached the end of the alley with no exit in sight and she turned around to be ready for what she had to face. The man stopped and walked to block her path to her freedom, and he eyed the baby once more before speaking. The second man took a small step from the shadows to where he was still covered but now he had a better look. He waited for the conversation to begin.  
  
"We had to run didn't we? We had to be the brave mother to protect her child, but look where its gotten you my dear. You're trapped and there's no where to go. Just hand me the child and you could go in peace, instead of the way you have chosen to go." She gripped at her baby even harder.  
  
"No you want to use him, and hurt him. I won't give him away!" The man smiled sadistically.  
  
"I could fully harness his power to the point where no body could dare go against him. Don't you want that of your baby?" She shook her head, small pieces of hair falling into her beautiful sweat drenched face.  
  
"No I don't. You're going to use him as if he's a pond or a tool. I cannot and I will not see that happen to my baby, no matter what the costs."  
  
"Than you will have your life to pay for that remark and for the baby you cradle within your arms." A small whimper was heard from her lips as she backed herself into the red brick wall. The man advanced on her, stalking her out. He jumped to tackle her, but he landed too short as she pushed against the wall. She jumped over the giant man that had fallen, and dodged down the alleyway. The man got up too quickly that would be expected of his size, and grabbed a trash can lid lying on the ground. He whipped the lid and it skid across the alleyway and landed underneath the woman's feet.  
  
He slowly stood up and as he breathed heavily, he advanced on the fallen mother. She was unconscious and she was barely breathing; a small gash was on the top of her forehead. The man bend down and pulled out a long dagger and stabbed it into the woman's back. A small yelp was heard, and then all was silent once again. The woman was dead. His head turned to the left side of her, where the baby laid on it's back sound asleep through the whole ordeal.  
  
"Now he will be mine." The man whispered in the dead woman's ear. He stroked her hair and got up, and walked over to the baby. He picked him up and left down the alleyway without a footstep to echo behind him. The second man fully stepped out of the shadows and looked at the retreating figure of the strong and dangerous man with the newborn in his arms. His eyes slowly fell to the mother of the child, dead on the ground, and his eyes softened for a spilt second. They turned hard again as he realized what they had said about the baby.  
  
"Power hm? I could use some o'dat power." He quietly said to himself as he stealthily trailed the man down the street.  
  
An: Short I know, but I had to stop there. Tell me what you think and I'll post even quicker than ever. Until next time, see ya'!  
  
P.S: I know I haven't updated my other story Old Habits Die Hard, but I'm trying! I think five more chapters will come to that one, I'm just having a really bad dry spell with that story. I won't give up so don't fret but don't expect frequent updates either. But I WILL try!  
  
Love Peace215 –,—– 


	2. Power Trip

**Chapter 2**

The man walked silently down the streets of the french quarter, unseen and unheard by the people that slept all around. The baby that he had taken from it's mother was safely tucked into his arm, away from the prying eyes of those around. He walked with great confidence and leisure as there was no threat to him, now that he had what he needed, for the power was great within the young child. The man continued on his way, passing a drunk bent over a railing leading to a downstairs bar, and a group of homeless people huddled together under a corner street light. He smiled to himself 'So much pain in the world'.

The second man who had seen the brutal cat and mouse game between the deadly man and brave woman, stalked the other man in the shadows. He was silent as the man he was trailing, and his breath was never heard, although his heart was beating as hard as a drum in a marching band. His heart always did this when he was about to get something highly wanted, highly powerful and to have it all to himself was icing on the cake. The man in front of him, stopped dead and he too followed his actions. It would be foolish to keep walking if the man was trying to listen for him, but the reaction on the man's face was not expected. He smiled, and turned down another alleyway. The second man shrugged and followed on his way.

The first man walked down the alley, to find what he was looking for. A door to an abandon brown bricked building where he would soon be able to fully see what the child could do. The building itself was not in the best condition; trash cans lined either side of the door and the bricks were crumbling on the foundation where it stood, but the man didn't mind. This was where he wanted to be. Just as he reached for the door, a small yawn was heard from his arm. The baby he fought to take was beginning to stir awake. He looked down, and before he was able to do anything with the child, a rock was kicked across the space between the buildings.

Leaning on the wall opposite from the man with the child was the second man, looking slightly amused and disgusted at the same time. The man turned fully to him to see what he had to face now, and what he could do to him for disturbing his mind's thoughts. The second man walked towards the greatly bigger man and smiled.

"Dat was a nasty joke t'play on the _femme_ ( woman ). _Ton père_ ( your father ) must've not taught y' how t'treat de _dames_ ( ladies )." The first man now was aggravated by the rude remark of the second sneaky man. He swallowed his anger, but his words showed it.

"What do you want you meaningless mortal?! I have things to do that don't require you in the way of them." He was seething with annoyance and his tone of voice showed it. His body language did as well; he stood tall and completely vertical to look more menacing to the man before him, but his plan failed miserably. The second man looked calmed and collected, not scared or intimidated.

"Looks like dat. But give me th' child an' I'll leave y' t'it." Came the full Cajun reply. The man laughed, the same hollow laugh that had scared the woman before she had died. His eyes sparkled in the darkness and it seemed to glow the way a loin's eyes do at night, watching and waiting for a fight.

"You can't think that I'd do such a thing?! It is mine! It's fated I take this child and have the power." His voice could of been heard down the alley, from the sheer force in the vocal cords. The other man sighed, as if he was uninterested in the man's power trip. It was starting to bug him, that all the guy talked about was _it. _The child wasn't an _it_, it was a baby that just was taken from it's mother who was killed cold-bloodedly.

"Get in line." He said preparing himself for a fight. The first man took great care and place the child on top of a trash can that was stacked to the high heavens with newspapers. The child sounded off, making a giggling noise and then it seemed to die down as if sensing the battle was about to happen. The first man slowly pulled out a knife, that of the same one that killed the young woman dead in another alley. The second man's eyes looked as though they widen from the shock of being presented with a weapon still covered in the blood from it's last killing. He never had the chance to see the bloody item for too long, because the first man ran forward in a feeble attempt to surprise the Cajun man.

But he wasn't able for the second man caught his arm as he tried to bring it down into his chest to end the battle swiftly. The Cajun man wasn't going to give up so easily, for he wanted that child and he always got what he wanted. The two grown men were locked in a game of tug and war with the knife being the rope and the objective of the game was to not have the rope on your side, for you would not only lose the game but your life too.

The first man in a very desperate move tried to push the knife forward, but the Cajun man used his own momentum against him and turned around fast, so the other man was in the wall. The second man rushed to the child and was mere inches away to pick up the baby boy when the dagger was thrown into his side. He cried out in pain, but being the daring kind he pulled it out. He winced as he did, never doing that before either, and bit his lips so he wouldn't scream out in agony. The first man came forward and the second man spun around to have the dagger imbedded into the heart of the first captor. He fell to the ground, dead.

The second man, the winner, turned back to the baby on the trash can by the dark inside building. He leaned on the can for support, the wound he was inflicted with bleed profusely. He took a few deep haggard breaths to steady himself and he got enough strength in himself to open his eyes and look down at the baby. He smiled slightly.

"I'll come back fo' y'. I need th' rest o' m'guild t'help me, but I will be right back_ petit_ _l'un_ ( little one )....fo' y' an' yo' power." The man stumbled over to the opposite wall, making sure to step on the man who fell to his hand, and carefully and with great prudence pulled himself along to the Thieves Guild. In the distance the baby softly cooed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry for the not so recent update. I had a death in the family and although I already had this typed up, I didn't have anytime to do so until now. I got five reviews! Whoa, a lot more than I was expecting....hope this chapter is better and longer. I know not by much but give me a break! You can't rush perfection...I think. Now everyone's like: Well you can sure well try! Anyway read and review and give me some feedback please!

Disclaimer: Owning the x-men? Is that a joke? Wait that means I'm rich...:looks around: nope ain't happening today people....

Kiss, kiss

Peace215


	3. Capturing and Retriving

**Disclaimer:** If I say I own these people I get sued. If I say I don't, I miss out on a lot. Now how the hell is that fair?!

**An:** Hey everybody! I'm glad I'm getting some kind of response for this story, I didn't see this idea widely used and if it was, I'm sorry. :tear: So yea, just as a head's up, my story 'Old Habits Die Hard' has been updated! :Does a little dance: And boy is there angst and drama, along with some sorrow. Oh well, it's probably the second chapter that I'm proud of in that story. Maybe the third, I liked the first, the one where Rogue and Remy had a forbidden kiss and them 10. Alright so now I'll shout-out because if you don't know me....I love to do it and I normally always do!

**Shout-outs!** :twirls around, falls down dizzy, gets back up tumbling over a chair:

Lain: Thank you for the review and for your kindness to actually care that I lost someone. That touched me. And if you read this before the other story, be for warned that I made a special note to you in that one. And if you read it...hope you liked the surprise! Oh! And ask me questions all you want. I love playing evil authoress and not give anything away! :Smiles wickedly:

Ish: Finally someone who agrees with me on the 'real' baby matters. I'm not fond of kids, but they are of me. That's what scares me. Yes Remy as a baby, hope you enjoy this chapter as you did the last. But I don't think the hatred of Jean-Luc will be going away anytime soon!

Shadow: I love how everyone wants to know who the heck the guy is that wanted Remy as a baby. But I'll give you a hint, it will all be revealed around the 10 to 11 chapter. Yes people be afraid for I have this one actually planned. Thanks for the review!

Lady F: I'll just say this now. I think you've got to be the sweetest person I've met. You give me so much encouragement to continue my fics, that I tell others about you. They have no idea who I'm talking about but when my writing is concerned you're pen name is mentioned. I'm looking forward to anything you write, trust me. I'm always on the look out for your name, searching. And thank you for the sympathies, means much.

Silky Black: Yes it was confusing even to me with the 'first man', 'second man' thing but I couldn't give you names just yet. Now here are names, and you shouldn't be confused. Thanks for the review!

**CHAPTER 3**

**Capturing and Retriving**

Jean-Luc LeBeau, walked as fast as the wound on his side would allow him too. His movement although hindered by the injury were still un-noisy and worked in a fluid motion to reach the guild home. It wasn't a boarding house that housed all the thieves within the guild itself, it was more of the main local point where they would all meet and discuss the business trade. The home had been in Jean-Luc's family for more than a century and it was quite old, but it was a grand sight to see.

The outside was starch white, built with the finest wood that could only be found in the bayou it was situated in. There were four pillars outside the front of the building that held up the second floor balcony, and were equally positioned from the last one to give the feel that royalty lived behind those walls. The windows glowed a yellow light that warmed the heart and would warm the body once that person was inside. The home was magnificent in all it's glory, and the King of thieves nearly crawled inside it's borders.

Mattie and Henri LeBeau sat inside the living room watching the fireplace crack and sparkle with life, as the front door opened. Henri was the first up, his young, brown headed and dark eyes, eight year old body much more agile than that of Mattie's forty year dark skinned grey headed, old body. The pair walked to the front hallway, that didn't disappoint the rest of the house for it too was built lavishly from the plush red burgundy drapes to the cherry wood flooring. The walls were to design with prestige; white paint with a gold knock-off bordering that went around the whole hall. Henri's eyes opened wide with worry at the sight in front of him.

Jean-Luc hung on the doorframe trying to steady his breaths that seemed to just come out sporadically. Henri ran to his father and let him hold on to his shoulder for support as he was led to Mattie, the healer of the thieves strong hold.

"Papa, are y' alright? _Vous ne paraissez pas si bon _( you don't look so good)." Mattie took Jean-Luc by the shoulders and steadied him to stand right on his own two feet without the help of Henri. Jean-Luc was sweating and clenching his fists together so he wouldn't give out a sign of pain.

"_Je suis beau_ ( I am fine) my son. Don' worry 'bout me none." Mattie shook her head at his obvious lie and set to work to clean his wound and to heal it.

"Henri, be a good helper and go and fetch some of my herbs, and a fresh bandage so that I can help your daddy here." He stood still looking at his father. Mattie urged him on. "Off with you!" He took off running to the kitchen to where Mattie had most of her workings and potions to help the injured from a job. Mattie turned back to Jean-Luc and led him to a chair in the living room. He tightened his lips together as she sat him down but he refused to cry out.

"Mattie, I've found th' best t'ing dat could o' happened t'th' guild t'night. I found somet'in' dat could put us ahead o' th' assassins!" Mattie shook her head in disbelief.

"Jean-Luc I think you're seeing things. There ain't nothing that could do all dat, and you just happen to stumble upon it during one of our normal muggings? It's crazy talk." Mattie whispered, slightly trying to reason with the man but knowing Jean-Luc it wouldn't happen; he was too stubborn.

"Non, dis t'ing will 'elp us, rest assure Mattie. It'll. But first I need some o' m' strongest t'ieves t'take care o' some business fo' _moi _( me )." Henri came back with the needed medicine products to cure his father. Jean-Luc told Henri to run upstairs and to get three of the members down there as soon as possible. Mattie started to work on his wound and was beginning to clean it when Henri showed up with the three thieves needed for the job.

"Y' called fo' us _monsieur _( sir )? What's th' job?" Gage a fellow thief asked who had dirty blonde hair and wore it in a small pony tail. His blue eyes looked to the leader and then to his injury than back up to his face. Gage was not a big man but he was slender and could lift as much weight as Yves, who was one of the most skilled combat fighters in the guild. He was strong and had big muscles that ripped when he moved his body. He had short black hair and piercing dark green eyes; he stood next to Gage. Lowell was on the opposite side as Yves and was not a talker. He was one of the best thieves in the family because of his ability to be so silent. Stealth was his domain, and because of that he was short and small and could be easily as flexible as a cat. His hair fell in long wisps into his eyes and was cut around to fit behind his ear, and his eyes always stayed downcast unless he was speaking to you, were of a marble blue color.

"_Oui_ ( yes ), a baby with red and black eyes is waitin' fo' y'. He's in a trash can by an old building, ... hasn't been used in _années_ ( years ) it's off o' Canal Street. Be careful, _tout le monde_ (everyone)wants this child. Highly coveted actually. Now off wit' y'! _Je veux vous tous voir bientôt ! _( I want to see all of you soon! )" And with the that the three men set out to fulfill their orders given to them by the Guild leader himself.

The men, each trained to be one of the best, used the sewer system as it was te fastest and the best way not to be spotted. They knew Canal Street was of assassin territory but they also knew when something was highly wanted like this child was, it was worth the risk. Gage led the team through the tunnels, twisting and turning to get to the desired location. It was deadly quiet in the team but it was to be expected. The only ones that never got nervous before a stealing was Theo and Jean-Luc himself, but these men although seasoned from experience weren't able to shake the uneasiness they had in the pits of their stomachs. But Yves wasn't a patient man, so he broke the wordless atmosphere first.

"What does Jean-Luc want dis _béb_ ( baby ) fo'? An' what dis 'bout _yeux rouges et noirs_ ( red and black eyes ) henh? Those are de devil's eyes y' know." Gage shook his head at Yves closed mindedness. He stopped walking and turned to him, and was only able to make out his wild cat eyes in the pitch black tunnel. Lowell was at the end and as ever was silent as a mouse.

"I was dere wit' y' in de same room Yves. I don' know why he wants de kid but 'e does alright? Let's leave it at dat." Gage turned back and continued on his way to the talked about location. Yves got the point and stayed quiet through the rest of the journey there.

As the three men crept down the street, Lowell couldn't get the feeling out of his head that they were being watched. He stole a glance over his shoulder something that was a easy enough task for the man of stealth but found no one behind him. He shuddered though and in New Orleans, coldness was not common.

"_Les gars font attention. Je pense que nous avons quelques invités superflus._ (Guys be careful. I think we have some unwanted guests. )." They didn't need to look at him to know he was voicing an opinion and they moved with faster speed than they were but with no noise to back up the movements. They both knew not to question him when he spoke, because he never spoke to begin with unless it was important, so for that talent Lowell was trusted by all the members. The men moved slowly, but faster than previously over the fallen man on the ground, a few feet from the trash can.

Gage got to the trash can before Yves and Lowell did but only by a few seconds. He didn't pick the child up until Yves was right by his side. He smiled over to the man, and in a hushed whisper said:

"Some devil child Yves. He's asleep!" He lifted the child with much care and then continued. "Alright _hommes _( men ) I've got de kid. Let's get 'im home." They all turned to the entrance of the alleyway to leave and to finally give the baby to Jean-Luc, but that apparently wasn't permitted. Blocking their paths to the outward street was three assassin men each with a nastier look than the last one. The tallest stepped forward from the three men into the light of the moon so that his features were revealed.

He had black wavy hair that fell to his shoulders, his face was cleanly shaven and his eyes glistened in the light of the full moon. They seemed silver with the added light but in reality they were a light grey and look from them in the middle of the night could scare anybody in death. The man to his right was shorter than him, had brownish blonde hair that was parted to the side. On his chin was a long scar that ran up to the side of his nose, and his eyes were light hazel. The young man to the left of the leader had bleach blonde hair that fell into his eyes but was shaven in the back, and his eyes were of the darkest blue that anyone had ever seen.

"What do y' know boys, we got us some t'ieves up in our neck of de woods. Whatchya' stealing fro' us now guys?" Gage stepped back from the battle and tucked the baby into his arm and was holding on with more strength than he previously was. Yves took a step forward to the leader, but was restrained by Gage's words.

"We don' want no fightin' right now Michel. We've got us somet'in' dat is too breakable fo' dis here battle. But we would unda normal circumstances be happy t'fight wit' y's only dis ain't th' time fo' it. So move y'self aside and let us pass." Michel looked at Gage and then at the huddle in his arms, and brightened with a smile.

"Really? Poo' us den I guess. No fightin' boys, dat's what de t'ieves want t'do." He got right into Yves face and breathed out. "_Mais nous fasions_ ( but we do )." Yves growled from deep within his throat while Gage burned with pressure. He couldn't risk hurting the baby but there was no other choice but to get by them, so he had to make a choice.

"Fine den. Y' want a fight, and y'll get one. T'ieves let's show 'em how it's done!" Yves smiled and Lowell got into a fighting stance, while Gage stood back. Yves could more than handle two guys at a time and Lowell could too if he wanted to, so there was nothing to worry about there. Gage just hoped they could finish in record timing to get back home before Jean-Luc decided to find them himself.

"Alright Dom, Charles let's have us a battle." Dom the blonde went for Lowell while Charles went for Yves. Michel held back to see if he could somehow get to Gage without being noticed but Gage was watching him closely.

Dom pulled out a small pocket knife and went for Lowell's mid section. But the young thief jumped to the side to avoid the contact that could prove fatal. Dom tried the attack again but it resulted in the same moves as before. Now Lowell went on the offense and brought his right leg up straight into Dom's chin, knocking him backwards. The assassin didn't see that coming, because for a kick like that to work, the person had to be without a spin; but Lowell managed it. Dom caught himself against the brick wall of the opposite building from the brown bricked crumbling one. Lowell swung his left leg into the air making a hit across Dom's face. He spun and landed on the ground, while dropping his knife to the side of him. Lowell sat upon him and punched him square in the face, knocking him out.

On the other side of the alley, by the building that only hours ago saw another battle, a bloodier battle, was Yves fighting Charles. Yves was throwing punch after punch on the poor man's face, and after the final jab, a cracking sound was heard. Blood trailed down Charles's face, as he tried to hold his nose and stop the bleeding Yves grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him in to the brown wall, knocking over trash cans in the process. He raised his fist to slam into Charles, but was held back by Michel. He spun Yves into the wall and pounded his face. Yves, getting hammered but still conscious kicked Michel in the shin with his foot. Michel stepped back shouting and cursing but it gave Yves plenty of time to swing his leg in an arc to bring the leader down on his back. Yves stood over him delighted with himself, while Charles lifted Dom up on his shoulder. Lowell stood next to Gage, the battle was finished.

"Y' lose Michel. Should o' listened t'_ mon ami _(my friend ) Gage, an' dis wouldn't o' happened." He said smiling to himself. Michel grudgely picked himself up and helped Charles carry Dom away.

"Dere, now dat's taken car o'. Can we try goin' on home?" Gage asked walking to the center of the alleyway. The others nodded and followed Gage back to the sewer opening and then on their way to the Guild stronghold.

Jean-Luc was sitting in his chair with a white bandage around his waist from the earlier stabbing. Henri was sitting on his lap, away from his wound and he looked at the fireplace watching the ambers glow along with the roaring flames. Mattie wasn't in the room, finishing up some workings in the kitchen when the three thieves bursted in the doorway to the living room. Henri jumped off his father's lap and went to stand next to Gage who was in front of the other two guys. Jean-Luc hobbled over to Gage and waited for his answer.

"Jean-Lc we have 'im. He's not harmed o' hurt in any o' ways. He's as fine as y' can be." Jean-Luc smiled at the man and took the bundle in his arms. He removed the brown article from the baby's face, to see the boy asleep and in dream land. Henri pulled on his father's pant's leg to get his attention.

"Lemme see Papa. I wanta know what 'e looks like too." Jean-Luc laughed at his son's request and bent down so he could get a better view of the sleeping infant.

"What do y' t'ink Henri? Is he worth keepin'?" Henri shrugged.

"I dunno. What be so special 'bout 'im?" He pushed down the baby's peach fuzz of hair and the eyes slowly opened, to reveal two burning red on black eyes. Jean-Luc smiled and his son's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Now what do y' say?" Henri smiled at the baby before turning to his father and answered:

"I guess we can keep 'im, if y' really want t'." Jean-Luc laughed again at his son and held up the baby in his arms. The baby giggled as did so.

"_Messieurs _( gentlemen )dis baby here in m' arms is m' _fils _( son ) an' God have mercy on anyone whoever tries t'hurt 'im. Men he will 'elp us to be rid of th' assassins and all o' our enemies t'get'er! He has th' power and th' strength t'do so, and his name will be ... Remy." The men in the living room erupted into a huge cheering fit. The noise was so loud, that the rest of the thieves in the house came to see as well what was happening. But soon they turned to cheering when they found out what was going on. And that night the Thieves Guild members celebrated their new found luck and the new baby that had been brought into their family.

**An:** And that would be the end of that chapter. So do be a dear and drop me a line as well as stop by my other fic for a good few minutes. If you're a die hard Romy fan then maybe you should. Thanks again to all those who had reviewed, and until next time my pretties! See ya'!

_Smooches-_

_Peace215 :)_


End file.
